cOmMe ToUjoUrS
by Snakky and Angel
Summary: SS/OC... Et notre torturé national qui déprime, comme d'hab, parce qu'il regrette ces actes, et quand il lui sera donné une possibilité de se racheter, est ce qu'il va la saisir? Ou fuira t'il, comme d'hab? OS


For a Fallen Angel, a Fallen Santa came back, apologizes, he had forgotten you...

Pour tout le monde, cadeau de Noël, toutg juste sorti d'une nuit...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il était seul, comme toujours.

Comme toujours, lorsque ses élèves lui laissaient quelque répit, il se laissait tomber dans son canapé, faisait venir une bouteille de whisky, et, comble de la douleur et de la solitude, se laissait bercer par sa nostalgie et sa mélancolie, se laissait sombrer dans les images folles qu'il lui restait d'elle.

Elle était toujours contre sa peau lorsque le whisky agissait, son parfum flottait toujours dans l'air ambiant, et elle se mouvait devant lui, reine du soir dans la lumière tamisée, si douce, et si présente. Elle se mouvait autour de lui, provoquant chez lui comme une douce torture de la sentir si près sans pouvoir la toucher. Et puis dans un rire, elle tombait, la frêle, entre ses bras, tremblants devant cette apparition fugace, qu'il était sûr de perdre au petit matin.

Et toutes les nuits, il se laissait bercer par son passé, sans jamais ouvrir sa boîte de Pandore, cette petite boîte qu'il vénérait, comme un pieux mortel trop effrayé par le domaine des Dieux pour oser le violer. Il ne s'autorisait à l'ouvrir qu'une seule fois dans l'année, en décembre.

Et comme toujours, après avoir posé chastement son regard dessus, il se laissait attendre le matin, soupirant quand l'heure venait de s'extirper de ses rêveries monotones et si puissantes, si fugitives, si sombrement colorées.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ce soir. Ce soir. Il pourrait faire son pélerinage, il pourrait s'accrocher pour un an à l'image d'elle, compacte entre ses doigts, où son corps ne semblerait que trop réel.

Ce soir. Ce soir. Il pourrait voir celle qui avait compté tellement pour lui, au delà même de ce qu'il aurait pu éspérer pouvoir ressentir avec Lily. Tant d'émotions étaient passées par son âme envoûtée qu'il n'avait pu que plier sous l'intensité de cette flamme qui l'avait brûlé au delà de tout contrôle.

Et s'était éteinte quand il avait soufflé dessus, désespéré d'avoir si mal, alors qu'il était si bien. De s'être brûlé, après avoir eu si froid pendant toutes ses années, plongé qu'il était dans ses souvenirs, et en l'espace de quelues mois, il avait osé tourner la tête vers le futur, grâce à elle, la seule qui se soit penché sur lui, qui ait compris et pansé sans mots.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elles étaient là, ces phototgraphies, flashs de moments oubliés, où, souriante, elle le regardait avec cette même flemme qu'il avait repoussé.

Comme toujours, seul dans son canapé, il se torturait seul, mordu dans sa chair par le regret et l'amertume, de l'avoir laissée partir, de l'avoir fait partir.

Il comprenait aujourd'hui qu'il avait senti ce goût d'irrél, et comme tous les désabusés sur Terre, il avait craint ce goût. Parce que le réveil, la chute, la réalité serait douloureuse. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne vivait que par le fantome de ce goût. Où était-elle?

Ses photos entre ses doigts fins, sa boîte ouverte avec précision, dévotion et amour, les objets autour, éparpillés comme des témoins impuissants de la déchéance pathétique dans laquelle il s'était enroulé, virent un ange à la porte.

Une femme descendait silencieusement les escaliers, et son regard ne quittait pas l'homme endormi dans son canapé, pris par Morphée alors qu'il était encore dans sa contemplation douloureuse. Elle se déplaçait souplement, ses mains flottait gracieusement autour d'elle, et c'est avec une douceur infinie qu'elle s'assit près de lui, et le regarda dormir, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux toujours gras du Maître Occlumens. Elle était irréelle, un peu comme ce goût qu'elle avait introduit dans son âme, dans l'âme de son ancien amant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Comme toujours, elle lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur, comme dans chacun des rêves de chacune des journées de sa vie depuis qu'il l'avait chassée. Et son parfum flottait dans l'air, et sa silhouette était presque contre lui mais il ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme toujours.

Pourquoi alors, essayer de tendre les doigts pour la toucher?

Mais là où le spectre d'elle s'effaçait toujours, il sentit sa peau ferme sous ses doigts. Il n'osait y croire, à ce goût d'irréel, pourquoi y croire? Pourquoi pas? Et ses mains, sans autre but, parcoururent son corps, tremblantes.

Ses cheveux, comme de la soie, son visage, si fin, ses yeux, qui se fermaient, sa chair, chaude, palpitante, pleine de vie en dessous de sa peau, sa clavicule, les doigts sur sa clavicule le firent se lever.

Impossible.

Pour la première fois, il ouvrit réellement les yeux, et l'irréel ne lui sembla pas aussi irréel, mais la respiration lui manqua, il eut le souffle coupé de se retour sans mots, juste ses lèvres qui s'étiraient, de cette adorable manière qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, et qu'il vénérait tant. Ses lèvres, qu'il avait caressé, qu'il avait aimé si fort, jusqu'à les faire saigner, qui illuminaient à présent son visage serein par une moue angélique. Il ne put résister et l'enlaça, incapable de dire un mot, parce qu'il était absorbé par ce rêve démoniaque, ou cette illusion cruelle. Ou peut-être par ce retour miraculeux.

Ils se tinrent ainsi, deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, sans artifices, dans la lumière pénétrante de l'aube qui arrivait. Et quand le soleil apparut au loin, quand il se brûla légèremment les yeux, il comprit qu'elle ne serait jamais plus un fantôme du passé, mais son coeur même au présent, et qui sait, peut-être même au futur. Alors, son premier mot, ce premier signe de vie qu'il murmura, susurra de sa voix de velour, si blanche, d'avoir eu si peur et si envie, fut son nom:

-Christine...

Et comme toujours, en fait, comme il en avait toujours été entre ces deux corps, ils se firent l'amour alors que le soleil s'élevait majestueusement dans l'ether et qu'il illuminait les vies d'une nouvelle force.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joyeux Noël... Quoi? C'est passé Noël? Ba oui, je suis au courant. Mais avec les mots, c'est Noël tous les jours!!! Joyeux Noël Angel.


End file.
